Feats
Feats Banidos # Luck. Feats do PHB Os feats abaixo foram mantidos em sua forma original do PHB Alert Requisite: proficient in WIS(Alertness) * +5 to initiative. * Reroll initiative if rolls a natural 1. * Cannot be surprised while conscious. * Hidden enemies do not have advantage when attacking. Athlete Requisite: proficient in STR(Athletics) * +1 to STR or DEX. * Rerolls Athletics if rolls a natural 1. * Stand up from prone using only 5ft of movement. * Climbing doesn't halve movement. * Running jumps require only 5ft of previous movement. Crossbow Expert Requisite: proficient with any crossbow. * Ignores loading property of crossbows. * No disadvantage on ranged attacks because of nearby enemies. * Using the attack action with a 1h-weapon allows 1 attack with hand crossbow as a bonus action. Dual Wielder * +1 to AC when wielding a melee weapon in each hand. * No restriction to light weapons for two-weapon-fighting. * Draw or Stow two weapons as if it were a single weapon. Dungeon Delver * +1 to WIS or INT * Advantage on tests to detect traps using WIS(Perception) or INT(Investigation). * Advantage on saving throws vs traps. * Resistance to trap damage. * Search for traps at normal move rate. Elemental Adept * Requirement: Abilty to cast a spell that deals elemental damage. * Choose one element: acid, cold, fire, lightning or thunder. * Ignore resistance to your chosen element. * Advantage on saving throws for spells or effects that deal damage of that element. * Reroll all 1s on damage dice for spells that deal damage of that element. Grappler * Requirement: STR 13 * Advantage on attack rolls vs grappled creatures. * Use one action to attempt further grappling on a grappled creature. Success means you and the creature are restrained. * Creatures one size larger than you do not automatically escape your grapples. Great Weapon Master * When you score a critical hit or bring a creature to 0 hit points using a heavy melee weapon, you can make a melee attack as a bonus action using the same weapon. * Before you roll for a melee attack with a heavy weapon, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll to gain a +10 bonus to the damage roll for that attack. Healer * +1 to WIS or CHA * If you use the dash action, you can still use a healer's kit to stabilize a dying creature as a bonus action. * When you use a healer's kit to stabilize a dying creature, the creature regains 1d6 + your proficiency bonus hit points. * As an action, you can use a charge of the healer kit to tend a creature and restore 1d6 for every point of proficiency you have, plus the creature maximum amount of hit dice. Heavy Weapon Master * Requisite: proficient with heavy armor * +1 to STR * While wearing heavy armor, bludegon, pierce or slashing damage from nonmagical sources is reduced by 3. * You have advantage on STR(Athletics) rolls to resist being shoved. Inspiring Leader * Requisite: CHA 13 * +1 CHA * You can spend 10 minutes inspiring your companions. When you do so, a number of creatures equal to your CHA bonus + your proficiency + your level gain temporary hitpoints equal to your level + your CHA bonus. * If those creatures have half or less HD than you, they also gain a +2 bonus to AC and attack rolls. * Affected creatures cannot benefit from another speech before finishing a short or long rest. Keen Mind * Requisites: INT 13 * +1 INT * The time span of your keen memory is 1 month per point of INT bonus. the term last few months refer to this time span. * You always know where is north, even underground. * You always know the number of hours before sunrise or sunset, even when underground. * You never get lost when moving in an area you've been before in the last few months. * If some effect changes or disguises a path you've traveled before (like a shifting wall, rotating room, moving trees or an illusion) in the last few months, you automatically know it has been changed. If it is an illusion, you gain advantage on the saving throw. * You can accurately recall anything you've heard or seen in the last few months. * If you are trying to solve some riddle or problem to which clues were acquired in the last few months, you can identify the clues with a successful INT+proficiency roll (the DM sets the DC, and if successful, he tells you what are the clues). * Even after the few months have passed, your memory is still very good. A successful INT+proficiency roll allows you to recall information as if it happened a few months ago.